youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Krolotean
Kroloteans are a race of small aliens from Krolotea. Their entire society/culture is built around theft. They always travel in groups. Physical appearance Kroloteans are small bipedal creatures with a scaly, sallow skin. They have lean faces with two horn-like extensions at the top, and pointy ears. Their eyes have three pupils. They have a spoken language that, to human ears, sounds like random shrieks. Kroloteans are also able to understand and speak English and Interlac, although they may be unable to vocalize the languages without aid. History 2011-2015 The Kroloteans bribed a member of the Rannian Science Command to operate a base in the jungles Rann. The Kroloteans then arrived on Earth and kidnapped people, including Secretary General Tseng, Noor Harjavti and Bibbo Bibbowski, and used advanced robots to pose as them. January 2016 The Krolotean who posed as Tseng was attacked by Lobo, who was both hired to track down his target, and put on a show for the locals. Wonder Girl and Batgirl tried to rescue the Secretary General, but eventually Lobo took hold of him and ripped the robot in half. He took the Krolotean with him. Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Alanna found a large company of Kroloteans in the jungles of Rann. They managed to destroy the Zeta-platforms, but the Kroloteans pursued them in Mechs. A small Krolotean hideout was discovered by Nightwing and Wonder Girl, but all Kroloteans managed to Zeta out. Bumblebee, Wolf and Batgirl were similarly too late to stop the Kroloteans from escaping. The main Krolotean base was located under a New Orleans junkyard. Here, there were large numbers of Kroloteans, stolen technology, zeta platforms, and all their abductees. When a security camera discovered the presence of the Team's gamma squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy), the Kroloteans swarmed the heroes. However, when their leader caught sight of Blue Beetle, he ordered a general retreat. The lead Krolotean then set the base to self destruct, and escaped via Zeta-Beam along with the majority of the Kroloteans present. En route to free the abductees, Blue Beetle captured a Krolotean, who then led them to safety before the base exploded. The Kroloteans managed to capture Miss Martian and Beast Boy, and content at taking two meta's, prepared for take-off. The Mechs with the prisoners did not reach the ship, as Superboy and Alanna intercepted it. While Superboy and Beast Boy damaged the ship, Miss Martian extracted information from the captured Krolotean captain's mind, leaving him comatose. Two other stranded Kroloteans carried him away and escaped into the jungles. The Krolotean masquerading as Bibbo Bibbowski escaped from a strike force consisting of Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, and the real Bibbo Bibbowski. It rendezvoused with Black Manta's Manta-flyer. The Krolotean captured by Gamma Squad in Happy New Year was being interrogated (with little success) by Martian Manhunter, when Miss Martian forcibly extracted the Kroloteans' evacuation point from his mind. It was left a drooling vegetable. The Manta-Flyer arrived at Black Manta's South Pacific base. Black Manta, revealed to be a villainous Aqualad, exited the submarine, flanked by the Kroloteans he evacuated. They were the last remaining unrescued Kroloteans. While building a spaceship intended to return them home, the Kroloteans discussed the "Competitors", a rival organization they suspected to have employed the Main Man to reveal their existence to Earth. The Krolotean pursued by Blue Beetle and Bumblebee claimed to have been attacked by an agent of their Competitor. When Kaldur discovered the base had been infiltrated by a joint Justice League and Young Justice strike force, the Kroloteans aided the Manta-men in their war mechs. Although the mechs were handily destroyed, the Kroloteans pressed their attack when the strike force retreated. Superman tried in vain to persuade them to evacuate - there was an alien bomb set to blow. Unfortunately the Kroloteans did not trust him, and continued attacking the Man of Steel. All Kroloteans present were vaporized in the ensuing explosion. The Krolotean mind-raped by Miss Martian accompanied the Justice League delegation to Rimbor, presumably to testify in the trial of the six rogue leaguers. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, the Kroloteans are an alien race of gremlins from Sector 2812, who speak a language indistinguishable from modern German. They arrive on planets in groups, and mess with the native creature's DNA. A fairly recent creation, they have been retconned to be behind the transformations of long-time Green Lantern villains Hector Hammond and the Shark. * The Krolotean screams and shrieks are not vocalized by any voice actor: they were all sound effects by the Audio Circus Inc. post-production sound team. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-13). Ask Greg Comment Room Archive 2012-05-13.Ask Greg Comment Room Archive. Retrieved 2011-05-14. * This is their first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Species